A kiss is just a kiss
by CryingRain
Summary: Just a little fluff scene.


**Title:** A kiss is just a kiss

**Rating:** PG13

**Pairing:** L/S

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I wish I would though.

**A/N**: This is my first Cold Case fanfic. I'm not a fan of the Lilly/Scott pairing but this fic demanded to become written. I hope you like it. If you find any mistakes please tell me. I'm not a native speaker and had no beta for this short fic. If you like you can leave me a little review. Thank you.

* * *

It was late, even for her and at the moment she was alone at the office, only surrounded by stillness. As she had looked at her clock for the last time it had been almost ten p.m. but although she was tired to her bones she didn't want to go home.

Here at the department she could busy herself with writing reports but at home there would be nothing to protect her from the memories that came to haunt her all too often. There were the cases that were too gruesome to forget. There was her family, her mother and her sister, who made her feel guilty, although she had done nothing wrong. There was Kite, another man who withdrew from her because she couldn't give him what he needed. Too many ghosts to find any sleep.

As she couldn't suppress a yawn any longer she stretched her arms and gave a loud groan as a sharp pain spread from her neck down to her lower back.

She jumped as she heard a voice from behind.

"It's those old chairs, I swear. I told Stillman that we deserved better ones with those working hours we're having."

It was Scotty. She hadn't heard him coming and wondered what he did at the office at this time. She turned around and found him grinning down at her.

"What are you doing here so late?" she asked him curiously.

He sat down on her desk and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I didn't feel like going home if you know what I mean."

She nodded in response but it caused another wave of pain and she grimaced.

"And maybe I felt that you could need my help." He spoke lightly and his eyes sparkled amused.

"Your help?"

"With your neck. You are completely tensed up. I don't want to pride myself on something but I heard more than once that my massages could do wonders."

She wanted to object but before she could utter as much as a word, he had gotten up from the desk and placed himself behind her. A moment later he put his hands gently on her neck and his fingers started to kneel her muscles. He had a tight grip and she gave an involuntarily moan. Her muscles must have been pretty tense because for the first two minutes she felt no more than pain but with every movement of his fingers she could feel her muscles given in a bit more into his treatment. She closed her eyes and for the time being she forgot completely where she was.

Usually she felt quite uncomfortable with someone so near and she wondered why she didn't jumped off like she usually did in this kind of situations but she was tired and it wasn't like she didn't know Scotty for some time now. He was her partner, her friend. There was a last nagging thought at the verge of her consciousness but she decided to ignore it.

She didn't know how much time had passed as he stopped, his fingers still lying on her shoulders.

"Better?" He spoke quietly, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"Oh, Scotty. You are really good." She didn't want to say that and surely she didn't want it to come out as a purr. Startled she turned with her chair, causing him to remove his hands. The light brush of his fingertips just before leaving her skin made the fine her hairs on her neck tingle and she felt goose bumps covering the areas where his hands had laid just before.

She wanted to say something, anything, but for the moment words failed her.

Some part of her expected Scotty to tease her with her reaction but his brown eyes rested on her with an unreadable, earnest expression.

"Scotty, listen. I..." she started unsure but was interrupted by him.

"Shhhs." The smile he gave her was shy, almost boyish and he placed his index finger lightly on her lips.

Her body stiffened, fear and anticipation fighting for dominance. Where did these feelings came from. She never had thought about Scotty like this before.

She forget her thoughts the moment his fingers started to trace lightly the curve of her lips, wandering to her cheek that he stroke gently, finally resting on her neck making the fine hairs there standing on edge.

As his face neared hers she was surprised that he really intended to kiss her but as his lips lightly brushed hers she felt herself responding to the soft pressure. She could feel him shiver lightly and her body reciprocated his reaction in an instant. He pulled away slightly, only so much that his lips weren't on hers anymore but that she could feel his breath on her face. They remained like this for seconds that seemed to stretch into years and as she couldn't bear the waiting anymore she leaned back into him.

Again she felt a jolt of electricity at the touch of his lips and as his tongue was lightly teasing her lips she opened her mouth slightly. He accepted her invitation and his tongue started to explore her mouth slowly, even increasing the arousal building up inside of her. It seemed like an endless slow dance, where their tongues circled each other playfully, where she teasingly nibbled at his bottom lip, where he slowly licked her lips.

She didn't know what would have happened when Scotty's telephone wouldn't have started to ring all of sudden but they jumped apart, looking at each other, their guilty consciences written on their faces.

"Maybe, you should answer it?" Her voice sounded hoarse, even in her own ears.

He looked at her doubtfully but turned around and picked up the phone. As he showed her his back she could feel the panic she had expected earlier rise inside herself and quietly she grabbed for her coat and hurried out of the office.

She knew it was wrong to let him stand there like this. She knew she would have to face her feelings sooner or later. She knew that something had changed between them forever. 

But for the time being she would try to convince herself that a kiss was just a kiss and nothing more.

_The End_


End file.
